


Say you Like me

by Moon_Child17



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child17/pseuds/Moon_Child17
Summary: Sasuke X Reader Valentines Special. The most romantic day of the year.A wide smile slowly crept on my face as I realised what was happening. A million fireworks going off in my heart and my brain became all fuzzy that I forgot how to speak.I nodded enthusiastically accepting the beautiful bunch of roses.“What’s the matter (Name)? Forgot how to speak?” He questioned caressing my cheek with his hand.I flushed even harder as his lips hovered over mine.“Just say you like me.”





	

Uchiha Sasuke

High school AU

 

3rd Person P.O.V

Valentine's Day was nearing. 

It was 7 in the morning when the young Uchiha's alarm clock decided to burst into its deafening song. He dreaded going to school even more these days, but nonetheless he had to get up and get ready before Naruto came to pick him up. Walking into his bathroom he looked at his tired reflection in the large spotless mirror. With a sigh he tried to pat down his messy bed hair and do his morning routine. 

After putting on his uniform he walked down stairs to the kitchen where his mother made breakfast while humming a cheerful tune. 

“Good morning mum" he mumbled and sat down at the table to wait for food. 

“Good morning Sasuke-kun, your father and brother has already left" his mother informed him while setting his food in front of him. He merely grunted in response before digging into the heavenly food. After he finished eating, he put his plates in the sink and kissed his mother on the cheek before heading to the door to put his shoes on. 

"Hey! Loser!" Naruto waved at him with his usual grin plastered on his face, they walked to school together talking about random stuff. 

"So I was thinking Sasuke, since it's nearing Valentine's Day again, do you have a plan to survive?" Naruto asked with cheeky grin plastered on his face, 

Sasuke was left shivering about what happened last year. "No" he simply replied trying to look like his usual calm and collected self.

-

Last year was their first year of high school, their school had this fundraising event during valentines day to give money to charity. It was also a great chance for people to confess to their crushes or simply acknowledge those dear to them. 

The event allowed a person to buy one, a bunch of roses or a small box of chocolate to be sent to the person they liked anonymously or distinctively. Those gifts would be delivered to them during homeroom by the student council. This meant that during the week of Valentine’s Day, most of the female and some male population of the school, dressed more… proactively. 

Most of the girls had their already short skirts rolled up and the first 3 buttons of their shirts unbuttoned revealing even more cleavage. Their faces were smacked with heavy make up. They clung onto Sasuke every chance they got in hopes of him sending them flowers or chocolate.

That wasn't even the worst part. 

Kiba, who was feeling particularly mischievous that day thought it would be funny to mess with his fangirls and fanboys. So on Valentine's Day he sent a single rose to each of Sasuke's fangirls; which costed Kiba a lot of pocket money and in turn raised a lot of money for charity. With each rose, he wrote cheesiest pick up lines he could think of and finally signing it with Sasuke's name. 

One can only imagine what happened next. 

Loud ear piercing screeches were heard throughout the entire school. After that, Sasuke's fangirl threw themselves at him, pulling at his clothes and forced kisses on his face. 

When Naruto and his friends tried to talk to him at lunch, the girls pushed them away and scratched them with their overly long nails in the process. 

Sasuke shuddered at the memory. Because of those girls he wasn't able to see a certain someone that day. 

"Are you gonna do anything with Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto trying to get his mind off of those hormonal fangirls. 

"I have planned everything perfectly nothing can mess this up. Believe it!" He grinned at Sasuke. Said boy only deadpanned him not believing he could plan anything let alone plan a 'perfect date'. 

"I might have gotten a little help-" he earned a glare from Sasuke, "fine maybe I got some help from-" he earned another glare from the raven haired boy. 

"FINE! Ino and them planned everything! There. You happy?" He merely 'hn'ed in response. The blonde pouted at the lack of reaction and walked ahead of him into the school. 

~

Upon entering the classroom Sasuke scanned the place and his eyes landed on you. You were sitting quietly with your two friends near the back of the class. 

He felt his stomach flutter and his cheeks heat up and dusted with the lightest shade of pink, a smile tugged his lips as he walked over to you. 

"(Name) can I talk to you?" He asked, your two friends giggled and went away to give you guys some privacy, but not before winking at you. You and Sasuke were quiet good friends, but you guys hung out with a separate group of people so you two didn't hang out that often. 

Sasuke and you met last year, you were both in the same class and were partners for an Art project. At first he thought the Gods had cursed him by making him partner up with a girl thinking you were just another one of his fangirls, but he later learned that you weren't like that at all. 

That was all after you were fed up with hm ignoring you and doing the project himself. You ended up confronting him about it in class which then he gave in and worked with you. He found that you were intelligent and funny not to mention beautiful, you were the most amazing person alive in his eyes. 

Before he knew it, he fell for you.

He loved your smile, the way you laughed and all those little things you do that made you unique and made him fall for you even more. 

He admired the fact that you wanted to strive for excellence in all areas and your passions for the instruments and sports you play. Wanting to spend more time with you he asked to be your study buddy. 

You guys would pair up for all the partner projects and would often help each other study. 

"What is it Sasuke?" You asked him smiling. He instantly felt a flame light up in his chest warming up his otherwise stone cold heart. "I was wondering if you finished your part of the research so we can start with the presentation." You guys were working together for an English project that was due in two weeks, although you two had a lot of time left, you both liked to finish early and perfect it with the rest of the time without pressure. 

"Yup! We can start on it after school in the library today if you want." You replied cheerfully. He smiled at that "great." 

 

At lunch, he sat with his group of friends called ‘Rookie 9'. Personally he found the name really stupid, but they named it when they were 7 and the name kind of stuck with them since. 

He looked at you sitting with your group of friends a few tables away from them, sometimes you would come over and chat with them but you mostly stayed with your own group of friends.

"Looking at (Name) again aye Sasuke?" He heard Naruto whisper into his ear. Snapping out of his daze he looked at Naruto with a glare. 'Thank Lord he didn't shout this out' he thought. 

Naruto just grinned and was about to say something but Sasuke slapped his hand on Naruto's mouth to shut him up. 

Lick. 

"What the hell idiot?!" He yelled disgusted wiping his hand on his pants. "You like her-" Sasuke shushed him and whispered in his ear. "I'll let you eat dinner at my place tonight if you shut up" Leaning back Naruto wiggled his eye brows at him funnily. 

'Why the hell am I friends with him?' He asked himself. 

 

1st person/ your P.O.V

Honestly I couldn't wait for after school, I can't believe he smiled at me! It made me happy and giddy for the rest of the day. 

It sucked that when we talked it was almost always about school work and study. Although it's a good thing that I am acing through all my tests with his help, I can't help but sometimes dream about him being with me as my boyfriend. 

When I first met him I thought 'damn, God must've spent a lot of time on this gorgeous specimen for him to turn out this beautiful.' When I found out he was smart and talented as well I found him even more attractive. Slowly we bonded and became friends, we helped each other in the subjects we shared and I sometimes hung out with him and his friends. 

But I can't help but want something more than the usual talk about work and school.

 

After school we met up at the usual spot in the library and poured our research onto the table. We sat next to each other and began to sort through the piles of papers. 

"We should decide the order to put these in and then cross out the parts we don't need." I agreed with him and set to work discussing about how we wanted to present it. At that time I was in pure bliss being next to him. 

I loved the way he talked and how his intense gaze stared at me. When I fell for him I knew I had become one of his fangirls, but I didn’t want to been seen as another fangirl so I kept my feelings hidden.

Sasuke and I worked together in harmony and efficiently. We occasionally talked but still focused on work; which was why we worked so well together. He and I had the same point of views on our assignments most of the time and we could both understand each other which made it easy for both of us to work together. 

Although there were a few times in past projects when we had opposite views on things. 

Every time this happened, we agreed to spend a day researching about it ourselves and we would have a major debate on it. Whoever won would get to do it their way. 

When the librarian told us it was time to leave, we packed up our things and walked out of the school together. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Sasuke." I waved at him and walked home. 

~

 

Sasuke's P.O.V

After she left I let out a groan, partly because I didn't want to leave her and partly because I knew I had to explain this to Naruto. When I arrived home I saw Naruto already there sitting at my dinner table waiting for food. 

"So, Sasuke..." He began, “dinner first." I replied, after putting my things in my room I went to the kitchen to help my mum set up the dinner table. A while later father came home and mum called Itachi down to eat. 

After dinner we went up to my room. As soon as I lock the door, Naruto looked at me and said "spill" just like I did to him about Hinata a year ago. So I told him everything. 

So, we decided to come up with a plan to keep my fangirls away in order for me to see (Name). "Hmm, maybe you could dye your hair pink it makes you look ridiculous and they would think you’re not manly?“ Naruto suggested, I inwardly cringed imagining how it would turn out. 

*imagination*

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Squealed Sakura clinging onto his arm, "I can't believe you dyed your hair pink for me! You're so sweet Sasuke-kun! Maybe we could get matching outfits as well!" 

**

Sasuke snapped out of that thought “No.” he deadpanned at Naruto with a disgusted expression. "Hmm... What about going to school in a chicken suit?" Naruto suggested, "I'm not going to school wearing anything ridiculous you loser. (Name) will be there as well."

After an hour of planning and hundreds of Naruto's dumb ideas. 

Finally. 

One idea that appealed to him slightly —just slightly. 

Which surprisingly, Naruto came up with. Which was to hold a ‘competition’ for his fangirls. A scavenger hunt with a list that had ridiculous items and was almost impossible to complete. And the prize was a bundle of roses from Sasuke and a t-shirt that Sasuke's mum bought for him but he never wore.

The List:  
Food willingly given by Choji  
A bag full of trash picked by yourself (save the Earth)  
Gaara’s eyeliner  
One of Sasori's puppets  
A picture of a boy crossdressing (Not downloaded from internet)  
Selfie with Shino without his glasses  
A piece of Kiba’s clothes  
A picture of Kakashi without his mask

Rules:  
You will start on Monday 8am, the deadline is the last bell of school on Valentine’s day.  
You must not touch or go near Sasuke until you have acquired all the items on the list.  
You must not buy the items or bribe or black mail  
Those that have completed the list will meet Sasuke at the front of the school. If not then please dispose of the items properly and go home.  
This is a test of your love for sasuke do everything by the rules and you will get the prize

 

I clapped Naruto on the back hard praising him. “Looks like you can use that tiny brain of yours.” I smirked at Naruto, this idiotic plan could actually work. Now, I will have the week with (Name) undisturbed. I wonder if she’ll give me chocolates I hoped. Maybe she’ll make them herself… What if she has great cooking skills. ‘She’ll make a great wife…’ I thought to myself, my cheeks heating up. 

“Hahahaha! Teme! Are you blushing?!” Naruto bursted out laughing at me. I snapped out of my daydream and pushed his face away effectively pushing him off my bed. 

We got on my social media accounts that I never use and posted the competition online, almost immediately I got over a hundred likes and comments from the girls in our school and even some random girls outside of school that somehow know me. 

Let the games begin. 

I high-five Naruto and we decided to play some video games. We spent the rest of the night playing games, talking about him and Hinata, our plan and about (Name). We both lost track of time and Naruto decided to stay over. 

Since he always stayed over, we always have a few pairs of Naruto’s clothes and uniform over at my house. He went to sleep in one of our guest rooms —which has practically become his own room. 

As I was walking back into my own room, I saw that Itachi’s light was still on. I walked over to his room and knocked. He let me in. 

I looked around his neat room and saw the piles and piles of textbooks and paperwork littered all over his desk. Itachi was in his last year of university, while at the same time training at father’s company which he would take over in the future. I had no idea what I would do in the future, I might help him with the company or at the police force which has been taken over by another part of our clan. 

Itachi was seated back at his desk with his reading glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose. 

I walked over to him and examined the paper work in his hands and saw that it was full of graphs and numbers. ‘Probably about our stocks’ I thought to myself. 

My brother neatly put the paper into separate piles and closed his textbooks seeing he was done for the day. He smirked slightly to himself thinking about Naruto’s overly loud voice which allowed him to hear some certain things. 

He had suspected that his younger brother had a crush on someone long ago but he was able to confirm his suspicions tonight thanks to the hyperactive blonde. 

I sat on the edge of his bed as he packed away his work and took of his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked at my older brother and saw a sly smirk cross his face. I raised an eyebrow in question to which he answered, “I overheard you and Naruto talking before.” Oh. Oh. ‘That idiot and his loud mouth’ I muttered to myself quietly. 

I changed the subject to him, “what about you nii-san? What are you going to do with your girlfriend on Valentine’s day?” I asked him hastily. “Who said anything about girlfriend and Valentine’s day?” He questioned me. I stared at him confused until it hit me. “You played me.” I narrowed my eyes at him, Itachi merely smiled back at me. “So when can I meet her?” he questioned me, causing my cheeks to warm slightly. 

He leaned over and poked me on the forehead as he’s always done.

“One word of advice: if you like her as much as I think you do, don’t beat around the bush and tell her or else someone else steal her.” 

\- 

Third person P.O.V

It was Monday the week of Valentines day. Luckily Valentines day is on Thursday this year and Sasuke can get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

To his surprise, Naruto’s plan worked out perfectly. All of the fanatics had steered clear of him, though he can still hear them talking loudly about him. Sasuke was feeling ecstatic during his first few classes. No encounters with any of them at all, but for some reason; he didn’t seem to be able find her throughout the whole day. 

He had seen the fangirls scratch at Choji for his bag of snack and see him run up to the rooftop to hide. 

He saw girls trying to go through Gaara’s locker, follow him to the bathroom and even plainly going through his bag while he was wearing it. He was starting to pity the victims of this game.

Sasuke’s mood was starting to drop. He wondered why it was hard to spot (Name) and even harder to talk to her the whole day. To make things worse Sakura had decided that she didn’t need the game to win his heart. She had used the opportunity to shamelessly try to court Sasuke throughout the rest of the day which annoyed him to no end.

 

Day 2 of ‘Win Sasuke’s Love’ scavenger hunt. Things still seemed to be going smoothly with girls trying to convince a boy to crossdress and starting to actually try to strip the poor guy to force a dress on him. 

He’s seen Sasori go full on rage when one of the girls managed to touch and somehow break his precious puppets. 

He has still yet to be able to speak to (Name) causing his mood to continue to crash to an all time low. He was determined to meet up with (Name) today and he didn’t care what it would cost for him to see her face.

At the end of the day, he spotted (Name) walking out of the school’s parking lot. Sasuke lost all attention to his surroundings darted for (Name)’s direction. 

He may have accidentally cause 5 people to fall, a teacher to give him detention and push Sakura into the lockers trying to get to (Name) before she left. 

To his luck he reached her just before she crossed the road. Sasuke instinctively grabbed onto her arm to catch her attention and stop himself from falling over. He was breathing heavily with pink dusted cheeks his lungs burning from sprinting that long distance. 

(Name) looked at Sasuke worriedly forgetting about any other thoughts in her mind. She looked up at him curious to why he ran so fast to her. 

Her senses then focused on the firm hold Sasuke had on her arm and blushed slightly at the contact. 

When Sasuke calmed his burning lungs down and even out his breathing, he found (Name)’s wide eyes staring at him with worry, curiosity and something he couldn’t place his finger on. 

That was until he realised how close her face was to his and let out a gasp instantly let go of her arm to stumble back. 

(Name) was surprisingly calm when she reached with a tissue to wipe the sweat of his face. When she finished, she asked him with a concerned face “Are you okay Sasuke? Is there something you need?”

Sasuke felt his breath leave him, eyes wide and staring blankly at her. Unconsciously, one of his hands lifted to her cheeks. At this point the only thing that is registered in mind was how soft her flushed cheeks were. 

The two stayed in that position for the longest time. Staring and searching for something in each other’s eyes, that was until Karin who had a handful of Kiba’s new shirt screeched at them.

All heads turned to them at that point.

They both snapped out of their trance and Sasuke then became flustered which lead him to blurt out some sort of gibberish that was interpreted as “come study at my place tonight.”

Which then lead to Sasuke grabbing (Name)’s wrist and running away from the people’s stares.

~

First person P.O.V

I somehow ended up in front of his house. The building was two storeys high and fully fenced, with a small front yard that is extremely well kept. The place itself wasn’t that big, not what you’d expect from a family that owns a multi-million dollar company. 

It was almost modest. 

But that wasn’t important at this moment in time. What’s important is that I’m about to enter a boy’s house and he isn’t even my boyfriend!

I barely managed to calm my beating heart and awkwardly follow him through the front gate. 

We went into his home and he introduced me to his mother as his ‘study buddy.’ Clearly stating that there was nothing going on between us and that our relationship was extremely platonic.

Needless to say my heart deflated and my mood dropped to an all time low. 

On the way upstairs his mother winked at me? With a coy smile on her face she then yelled at Sasuke to keep the door open.

We walked inside to only to find Naruto sprawled out on Sasuke’s bed gaming on his console. The ball of sunshine had a lollipop in his mouth and flipped onto his stomach so he could see the screen. 

There were 4 empty ramen cups on the coffee table in front of the TV which is near the foot of his bed where the giant bean bags were. 

The room was simple with a few posters here and there as decoration, it was mostly clean other than the few pieces of clothing lying here and there and the food wrappers that had fallen onto the carpet.

The dark curtains were drawn to prevent the sun from glaring into his room and now that I realise, most of his things were monochrome save for the few wooden furniture in the room. 

“Don’t you ever go back to your own place?” Sasuke demanded, obviously irked at the mess that his best friend had made. 

“Ah Sasuke! I see you’ve finally confessed your undying lov-” A pillow was immediately stuffed into Naruto’s face and Sasuke climbed on top of him straddling his hips, while continuously beating him with the pillow.

This is not what I would expect to witness coming to my crush’s house, I sweat dropped.

Suddenly I found my hand being tugged, pulling me to another room. 

I came face to face with a man with long tied back hair, dark eyes and a gentle smile.

“You must be the girl they were talking about last night. I didn’t think my brother would that my advice that quickly.” The man spoke. 

He seemed to only be a couple of years older than me but the lines under his eyes, dark circles and pale skin tone makes him look older than he actually is.

“Sorry but who are…” I questioned unsure of the man that pulled me into his room. 

“Oh sorry, I’m Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother” he smiled at me. “It’s nice to finally meet my future sister-in-law.”

“Sister-in-law?!” My face flushed pink and my mind went haywire at the thought of marrying Sasuke. What did he mean sister in law though? Does Sasuke like me? 

Not long later, Sasuke dragged me back into his room so that the three of us —Naruto, Sasuke and I, could study for our upcoming projects. 

Now don’t get me wrong, Naruto may seem kind of slow most of the time but he’s not actually an idiot. It just takes a while longer for him to take everything in and learns best doing practical things; not boring lectures that our teachers give. 

He usually gets pretty good grades, except for maths, the one thing that he’s bad at.

Throughout the whole time I was studying, I could barely concentrate on the work laid out in front of me. My hand was shaky and I could feel Sasuke staring at me from time to time. My cheeks were heated up and I was sure I looked like a bright tomato the whole time. 

“Hey (Name)-chan! Did Sasuke tell you about the amazing game that I came up with?!” He yelled into my ear. Naruto appeared to have never learnt what an indoor voice is or maybe that was his natural voice; but seeing that he grew up in an orphanage and adopted by this ‘old man’ it’s actually a miracle that he became the ray of sunshine he is now.

He grew up playing pranks on others and making games to play so it’s no surprise to me that he came up with another one. So I disinterestedly asked him what it was knowing that he’d just keep bugging me ‘till I asked. “Mm? What’s the game?”

“So since Sasuke was almost murdered by his fans last valentine’s day, me, being a genius and the world’s most greatest friend had decided to make a game to protect Sasuke this valentine’s day.” He stated proudly while puffing out his chest as if expecting me to reward him with a golden star.

“Anyway we decided to make a scavenger hunt of the most ridiculous items to make the fans stay away from him and ahahAHAHA IT’S ACTUALLY WORKING!!” He cracked up while clutching his stomach. 

“Hahaha yeah… that’s such a great idea Naruto-kun” I laughed nervously. 

Well shit. I can’t believe I fell for that stupid game, but then again the items on the list were pretty —very ridiculous. I guess all my hard work was for nothing… I only had 4 more items to go.

Throughout the rest of our study time I kept beating my mental self up because I couldn’t get over the fact that I had actually played the game with the rest of his fans. When had I gotten so desperate?

“Well guys, I have to go home now to cook dinner.” I announced while packing my textbooks up. 

I bid the two goodbye and took the bus home.

 

I arrived home to my pet dog waiting patiently for me outside. “Aww have you been waiting long Kuro? Such a good boy~” I cooed at him.

I quickly fed Kuro and got started on dinner. My parents should arrive home at around 8:30 but most of the time they work late so I just leave the food in the fridge for them.

As I was eating dinner I thought about my stupidity for participating in that absurd game. “Argh!” I slammed my head onto the dining table. My whole face was glowing read, partly from hitting my head on the table and partly from shame a embarrassment. 

After a lot of thinking and deliberating, I had decided to confess my feelings to Sasuke.

My feelings for him were starting to get out of control. I knew I had to do something about it or I might end up doing something extremely foolish. If he accepts my feelings that that would be a dream come true, but if he doesn’t then I’d at least get a wake up call back to reality without my thought swimming around him 24/7.

~~

The next day, I avoided Sasuke like a plague. Knowing that I was going to confess to him had made my heart beat usually hard and fast, my stomach feeling like butterflies had flown in there and my knees wobbly like jelly.

After school I had carried two heavy bags full of chocolate and other ingredients to make a gift for him. Though I’m not terrible at cooking, I’m not that good either. It usually takes a couple of tries for me to perfect the recipe I try out.

I laid out my ingredients and got to work.

 

I finally finished my master piece. Kind of. It’s not perfect but it doesn’t look bad either. I had used dark chocolate as my main ingredient and adding other things to make it all pretty.

My gift turned out to have only 9 pieces of presentable ones… Originally I had planned to give 16 but the other 7 had somehow entered my stomach along with all the other failed pieces.

At that moment I received a text message from him.

Meet in library after school tomorrow?  
-Sasuke

Sure. See you there^^  
-Name

Sasuke’s P.O.V

I smiled as I saw her reply. I had decided to take my brother’s advice and tell her. Since we will be meeting at our usual spot in the library she shouldn’t be suspicious of anything.

Tomorrow.

Valentine’s day.

 

I felt miserable today since I didn’t see her at all. Plus some of the fans were giving up and going back to their usual annoying self.

What made it worse was that I had to serve detention after school today because I was chasing after (Name) yesterday. Though it was totally worth it because I ended up taking her back to my house.

That stupid loser just had to be at my place.

Though Naruto often came to my house, even daring to call it his second home. Ever since him and Hinata started going out, he had being coming to my place less often —which I was extremely grateful for. Even though it took a while for me to get used to the silence when he isn’t here.

Itachi and Naruto almost ruined my confession for me despite being the ones who were encouraging me to confess.

The two loved joining together to pull pranks and tricks on me when we were younger saying that I was too serious for my age and that my tolerance level is non-existence. 

To be honest I was beyond nervous about this. I never had to confess my feelings to anyone, it was always the other way around. 

The only time I even liked anyone was when I was five and I admired Sakura for standing up for herself and being different from the other girls. Although it quickly dissipated when she became one of those girls.

After (Name) left, Itachi patted me on the back about how I made the right choice and that all Uchihas have a good taste in women. He ended giving me advice on how to tell her which I have to say, is way better than that blonde’s advice.

How he ended up getting someone as nice as Hinata, is still a mystery.

~

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/28/e7/80/28e78057e03f96f99655d39a96f7454c.jpg

http://content.luxurybazaar.com/images/items/Gucci_GUC01_010616_158554_1.jpg

 

Valentine’s Day.

Sasuke’s P.O.V

“WAKE YOUR PERFECT ASS UP SASUKE!!!”

I sat up with a fright, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

I slowly turned my head to the blonde next to me. No matter how many times he wakes me up like this I could never get used to it. I mean, who can? 

I gave him my best glare and ran after him back to his room which he locked himself in.

I let out a loud yawn and patted down my bed hair while walking into the bathroom to do my morning routine.

Just as I went to find what to to wear for the day, I found an outfit laid out perfectly on my chair attached to it was a note in Itachi’s handwriting.

 

You’re welcome. ; )

 

Of course he would do this for me. I smiled at the note making a mental reminder to thank him later. 

That what until I found his bottle of cologne on my desk. “Is it too much?” I asked myself. I hesitated in using the bottle, it wasn’t like I’m going on a date or anything…

All of a sudden, the bottle was snatched out of my hand by Naruto and the cologne was sprayed five times all over my body. 

Exactly five times, just like Itachi had asked of Naruto the morning before Sasuke had awoken.

I checked the time and found that the sun had barely risen over the horizon. “Naruto!! You Idiot!!” I roared at him.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced my clock in front of his face.

“Do you realise what time it is?!”

~

Both Naruto and I finally got ready and walked down stairs. I must admit, he looks pretty good in his outfit.

We quietly walked downstairs, careful not to disturb my parents; although I'm pretty sure they were woken up by me chasing Naruto before.

I walked into the dining room to find breakfast prepared with hearts and 2 bouquets of roses perfectly wrapped on the table.

“Oh my baby Sasuke!! You’re finally growing up~” My mum ran over and wrapped me into a tight hug and attacked my face with kisses.

I gave a quick peck on the cheek and sat down to eat as she attacked Naruto with hugs and kisses as well.

My mum explained that “these bouquets are made by myself, I woke up extra early to pick each rose from my garden.” Of course they were perfect.

Naruto and I both set out for school, although we were still over an hour early.

“So will you explain why we’re going so early?” I inquired still annoyed at him.

He gave me a wide teethed grin, “we’re planning my special date for Hinata-chan of course!”

I couldn’t believe that they’ve been going out for a year already. It’s hard believe when all you can remember is when Naruto spent most of his life chasing over Sakura, the girl that was madly ‘in love’ with me. Then when he finally realised that Hinata had been there for him the whole time, his entire perspective changed and his life became fully invested into her. 

Which was why last Valentine’s day, the gang and I planned his confession because everyone knew he would mess up one way or another. 

Which I found out that Hinata confessed before him, even after all our planning. 

Unfortunately I wasn’t present to help him most of the day because that bastard Kiba had decided to pull a prank on my just because girls didn’t look his way.

When we arrived at school, Naruto and I carefully made space in our lockers to store the roses for the day. Which meant that Naruto had to pull a rubbish bin to throw all the food wrappers and pieces of random paper bits away.

We then met up with the other girls that were supposedly involved with helping that loser and starting working on his plan.

~

 

(Name)’s P.O.V

Valentine’s Day.

“Oh my goodness, I can’t do this.” I hyperventilated in front of my mirror. I had full face makeup on and it was freaking me out. I usually don’t wear makeup because it means that I can’t touch my face throughout the whole day and have to constantly make sure I don’t accidentally smudge it on a white shirt.

The fact that I’m wearing makeup today is still a mystery to me. 

Why had I suddenly become hyper aware of all my flaws? 

Where did these acne scars come from? 

When did my dark circles get so… dark?

Why does my face look rounder than usual?

All these useless questions spun around my head. Eventually I convinced myself I was overreacting and wiped everything off.

“Ok… I have about 20 minutes before I have to walk Kuro then leave for school. I got this!” I told myself.

In the end I put on BB cream, Mascara and Red Lipstick. I look better than before I guess. I didn’t even bother touching the eyeliner because I knew it would’ve taken at least another 40 minutes and over 5 trials before getting it right.

Bag. Check. Homework. Check. Chocolates. Check. Phone and wallet. Check. Uniform. Che- Wait. It’s a uniform free day.

“AHH! I can’t do this I don't have the time. Oh my gosh I’m such an idiot what am I going to doooo…” I freaked out just like that. My hands were scrunched up in my hair and I crawled into a foetus position on the ground.

…

“Ok I can do this… Deep breath.” I slowly calmed my breathing and looked at the time it was 5 minutes past the time I was suppose to walk him. Damn it, Kuro’s gonna have to live with not going for a walk today.

I quickly scanned through my closet for anything wearable for today. 

A simple baby pink sweater, black skinny jeans and black ankle heeled boots.

I look dull.

Going through my drawers I found a my favourite statement necklace and put it on. Much better.

I looked into the mirror one last time making sure everything was perfect before making my way downstairs.

~

I sat in homeroom with my two friends. We watched as the student councillors came to deliver roses to everyone that had a valentine. 

I got 2 roses and a small box of chocolate from some boys in my other classes but… none from the person I like.

I bit my lip anxiously, ‘did Sasuke not like me?’ I thought to myself. What if he rejects me and never talks to me ever again. 

Tears started clouding my eyes. My two friends noticed and tried to comfort me, but it didn’t really help due to the both of them receiving a bouquet of roses. 

One of them already had a boyfriend, while the other had someone in the process of pursuing them and she was just playing hard to get.

It was only me that had no one this Valentine’s day.

I sighed and waited for school to end.

~

 

The last bell rung throughout the school signalling the end of the day.

Students were all rushing out towards the front gate to prepare for their dates with their significant others, or just plainly want to go home.

I wisely, decided till the rush was over before making me way to the library. Almost checking five times to make sure the chocolates were okay before walking in.

I headed to Sasuke and I’s usual spot.

Upon arriving I of him facing towards the wide window mumbling something incoherent to himself.

I quietly cleared my throat to make presence know.

His head instantly snapped up and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“A-ah (Name)-san, you’ve arrived.” He mumbled out, hiding something behind his back.

That was quite out of character for him, especially with the pink dusted onto his cheeks. 

This new side of him caused a giggle to bubble out from my throat causing his cheeks to flush redder.

I took in a deep breath and carefully brought the wrapped chocolates out of my bag. I held it in both hands in front of him and said “H-happy Valentine’s day S-Sasuke-kun. I wanted to thank you for helping me throughout the years and I really like spending time with you…” 

I trailed off not knowing how to word the rest of it. He took the chocolates out of my hands and asked,

“Are these obligatory chocolates?”

I snapped my head up, “Huh?”

“Are these obligatory chocolates?” He repeated again.

I slowly shook my head cheeks flushing once again. ‘Maybe he doesn’t like them, what if he gives it back to me?’ I thought to myself, trying to prepare for a rejection.

A bouquet of red roses appeared in front of me. 

“I’m glad those weren't obligatory because I like you too, and I have for a while now… and i-if possible. Will you go out with me?”

A wide smile slowly crept on my face as I realised what was happening. A million fireworks going off in my heart and my brain became all fuzzy that I forgot how to speak.

I nodded enthusiastically accepting the beautiful bunch of roses.

“What’s the matter (Name)? Forgot how to speak?” He questioned caressing my cheek with his hand.

I flushed even harder as his lips hovered over mine.

“Just say you like me.”

My gazed was fully fixed on him and I wondered why I have never noticed how dark his eyes were, how flawless his pale skin shone against the sunlight through the window and how absolutely amazing he smelled. My brain went haywire at his gorgeous being in front of my and I could barely register what he said.

So I simply replied. “I like you.”

At that moment, the closed the gap between us and I swore nothing in my life has been more perfect than this moment. As his soft lips pressed into mine and all the oxytocin in my brain released. 

The roses and chocolates were left forgotten on the ground when his arms encircled my body and I wrapped my arms around this neck to pull us together closer.

We unfortunately, had to break apart as we ran out of oxygen in our system but he pulled me back into his arms and I laid my head against his chest listening to his rapid heart beat that mirrored my own.

“Say it again.” 

“I like you. I like you a lot.”

End.


End file.
